Alibi
by authorofmany22
Summary: ALIBI only love makes you that crazy and that damn stupid
1. Chapter 1

EXTENDED SUMMARY

There wasn't much in that twins Acacia and Archie Andrews really had in common. In fact the only thing the two ever really shared was their friendship with Jughead Jones III until the summer Jason Blossom went missing that came to an end.

Unknown to the Andrews twins there's one other thing the two share, and that's their respective summer romances with various teachers at Riverdale High.

Unlike Archie though, Acacia didn't abandon Jughead, instead telling him everything. In doing so getting herself a new alibi.

However when someone reveals information on two teachers vehicles parked at Sweetwater River on the Fourth of July that day, one of them in a very compromising position on the cars hood... that one being Acacia Andrews.

 **WARNING**.

featuring

: character deaths, swearing, sadness, mentions of drugs and alcohol, triggering topics (e.g, suicide, self-harm, depression,) mild adult scenes etc.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: HELP ME

* * *

Mistakes. Acacia was one to make mistakes and learn from them, yet this summer she seemed to end up making the same mistake over and over again.

Standing beneath the Twilight Drive-In sign, the Andrews girl stopped, afraid of what may transpire between her and her oldest friend if she told him the truth.

The truth was something she had been aching to tell him, yet a voice in the back of her head warned her not to tell him, not to tell anyone about her clandestine affair with Mr. O'Connell.

Taking out her phone she pulled up Jughead's contact, and texted " _coming over_ "

She got an immediate response of " _busy_ " making her frown as she walked forward and looked around the small building she was sure he was inside, getting angry seeing him typing away at his laptop.

Moving to the door she wrapped on it hard in a consistent one knock, two knocks, three knocks then repeat until he opened the door. She didn't wait for him to open the door for her, instead pushing past.

"Seriously, Jugs? Skipping out on me for you book again?" Acacia snorts and takes a glance at the open document.

"Hey!" He moves faster then she's ever seen her friend move before, turning the laptop away and pulling it towards himself. Saying above a whisper. "It isn't finished yet."

Acacia smiles at Jughead as he closes the door.

"What brings you here? It's been a while since you've graced me with your presence, Ace." He leans against the door.

"It hasn't been that lo-"

"It been almost a month." He cuts her off. Acacia says nothing. Guilt crosses her face and she looks away from Jughead seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers from he place on the foldout bed.

"I know..." he trails off and watches as she picks up his discarded beanie and puts it on with a smile before looking back up at him.

"I can here to talk. Tell you everything..." her voice trails off, eyes become distant before snapping back to reality. "I need your help, Jugs."

Jughead looks at Acacia with worry.

"What's going on Ace?" He asks, taking a few steps closer.

"I was at Sweetwater River with-"

"With who?" Jughead interjected. Well aware that her brother wouldn't be the type to take her anywhere and the only person other then himself that she would ask to go somewhere was Betty Cooper and she was out of town.

"Mr. O'Connell..." she leaves room for Jughead to fill in the blanks, although being as smart as she is knows he most probably put two and two together. "He said he loved me and then there was a gunshot-"

"Wait- he said what?!" Acacia say in silence seeing Jughead's temper flare. "Why would you do something so stupid? Acacia Rene Andrews you are smarter then this!"

The brunettes eyes begin to water. Looking down so Jughead doesn't see her tears Acacia nods her head.

"I know, Jugs. That's why I'm telling you. I know that what I've done is a mistake, and I know that you're the only person I can trust that will help me fix it."

Looking up at Jughead, he can see the wet stains on Acacia's cheeks and tears which still continue to fall.

"You can't see or talk to hi anymore. Other then class, not even outside of class." Acacia nods her head and lifts the bottom of her shirt to use to wipe her tears.

"What do I tell people I was doing today then? If I wasn't with-" Jughead cuts her off.

"You were with me." Jughead says instantly. "This summer we've been having a clandestine affair... not so hard to imagine, people at school already think we're together-"

"And if they ask how the sex is we can be honest." Acacia laughs remembering the few times they had in fact been together as more then friends.

Jughead smiles.

"They can ask all they want, Ace. I'll never give 'em the satisfaction of an answer."

Acacia's brows pull together in a frown as she laughs and moves to lay on the fold out with a yawn.

"Looks like I've got my alibi then?" She asks with closed eyes feeling the springs squeak under the weight of another body. And as she drifts off an arm wraps around her waist.

"Looks like."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE

* * *

The moment her brother told her that he was going to Pop's Chok'Lit Shoppe with her only blonde and female friend, Betty Cooper, did Acacia Andrews threaten to burn her brothers guitar if he dared to leave without her.

Texting Jughead that she would see him at Pop's shortly she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to her disgruntled brother with a smile.

"You ready?" Archie asks.

"I'm here aren't I?"

The ride to Pop's between the two was mostly silent, when they did talk however it was Archie bringing up how hurt he was and how selfish he thought she and Jughead were to keep their "relationship" a secret from him.

Not interested in the one way conversation, Acacia had opened the door and jumped out before her twin even stopped the car, simply wanting to get away from his tirade.

In all honesty she missed when he gave her the silent treatment much like he had been giving Jughead.

As she walked in she immediately spotted Betty's blonde ponytail and the blonde spotted her. She waved at her friend as Betty waved her over, Acacia however shook her head and pointed in the direction of Jughead's usual booth.

Betty nodded as the brunette walked the short distance to her fake boyfriend with a smile. Sliding onto his lap, and when he looked at her ready to complain, batted her eyes like a pro.

"Do you want some fries with that?" Jughead laughs and wraps his arms around her waist, only to move her across him to sit to his left in the booth, giving him room to type away.

"I'm guessing that that's what you want?" He asks while typing away. Acacia pretends to think for a moment before she shakes her head 'no'

"I want a strawberry milkshake, Juggie! Pretty please?" He turns away from the screen to her puppy eyes and looks away. That look always could make anyone, even Jason Blossom once, do her bidding.

"Order me a burger as well." Is all he says before Pop Tate walks over with an order pad and Acacia tells him their order.

During the time between ordering the burger and her strawberry milkshake, Acacia leant her head on Jughead's shoulder and read what she could on the screen.

"That's really good, Juggie..." he jumps, so immersed in his typing he forgot that Acacia was there.

"I never said you could read it Ace." He says trying to sound annoyed. However Acacia could see the upturn of his lips and glint of pride in his eyes.

"Okay. I won't read anything that you write without your permission ever again." She says sitting up, bringing her milkshake closer, then taking off the cherry lightly elbows Jughead.

"Cherry." That's all she has to say for him to open her mouth, allowing her to feed him one of the only fruits he finds edible.

"Mmm- thanks." He says in between bites before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hearing the doors bell ring both heads lift up in curiosity to see a new face to the small town of Riverdale. A new girl, who seems to have caught Acacia's brothers eye.

Already not liking the raven haired girl, a feeling in her gut telling her she'll be nothing but trouble, Acacia doesn't smile at the girl when her brother points over and waves. She brings her milkshake closer and drinks until she hears  
the doors bell chime once more, coughing like a maniac having finished the entire glass.

"Ace-" Acacia cuts him off.

"That girls gonna be trouble Juggie. I can feel it."

As Jughead goes back to writing his novel and Acacia takes out "Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone" from her bag, neither of the two notice a certain red-head watching the two from a booth across the Chok'Lit Shoppe, or that outside,  
sitting watching and waiting in a car hidden by the shadows is Mr. O'Connell.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: LATE

* * *

Acacia Andrews was late. As a matter of fact she was later then late as she arrived to school as the bell rang for lunch.

Making her way over to her brother, Betty and Kevin she heard music being played on her brothers laptop. Music she had heard her brother play when their dad wasn't home.

"So your really gonna do this the, Arch?" Acacia asks. Her brother nods already having heard his sisters input. She liked his music, believed he could make something of himself if he didn't half ass it.

"I'm proud of you big brother." Acacia walks around the table to Archie and wraps her arms around him, placing a kiss on the crown on his head. "However I won't be eating lunch with use today-"

"Because your gonna eat with Jughead, right?" Archie asks not entirely pleased at the matter, however he faked a smile when his twin nods her head in yes. "Have a nice lunch then, sis."

Acacia knew then he really wasn't pleased. But constantly treading on eggshells around her brothers feelings so he wouldn't get hurt? She wasn't willing to ignore her own, not yet at least, and she knew that that was being selfish but her  
brother wantingher to put his feelings before her own proved he was just as selfish as she was. Maybe more so.

As Acacia walked over to Jughead's table she noticed Cheryl watching her and felt a chill run up her spine, she ignored it as she reached Jughead and sat down beside him taking out the two burgers from Pop's she had gotten on the way to school  
pullingJughead's face out of his laptop screen.

"You got Pop's?" He asks licking his lips.

"Figured you'd prefer it. I got myself some onion rings and fries." Acacia says pulling out the offending junk food to some people, however to Jughead and Acacia it was like the holy grail of all foods.

"God, I love you Ace!" Jughead says before grabbing a burger and shoving it into his mouth. Acacia doesn't respond to what Jughead just said, instead laughs at his antics and starts on her onion rings.

By the time she's done with her own food Jughead has finished both burgers and has gone back to typing. So with a sigh Acacia gathers the rubbish and takes it to the bin, bumping into Cheryl Blossom on her way back.

"Watch i- Oh! Cheryl I'm so sorry-" Cheryl cuts Acacia off.

"I heard you and Baghead finally got together." Acacia nods her head in yes. "Does he know about you and Jason?"

Acacia freezes at how Cheryl could ask the question so openly. Nobody had known about them, she and Jason had promised they wouldn't tell a soul... well she had told Jughead but he'd never betray her.

"I told him everything." Cheryl hums, her red painted lips in a thin line, eyes void of emotion. "I know you've probably heard this a thousand times already, but I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Archie." Cheryl freezes,  
her

eyes mist over. "We aren't as close as you and Jason were, but there's always that bond-"

"Thank you, Acacia. I was actually thinking that you should breakup with Baghead-" Acacia cuts in. "It's Jughead."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "You can do better. You snatched my brother. You were the longest girlfriend he ever had-"

"Yeah. Because I refused to have sex with him. He was waiting me out, and when I dint give out he dumped me." Cheryl opens her mouth to speak, however Acacia won't have it. "Look Cheryl, I don't like speaking ill of the dead, so please don't  
push me or

I will. I can promise you that."

Pushing past Cheryl, Acacia was less then pleased to find Jughead still typing away, however she understood it would take something of interest to take his attention away for even the briefest of moments.

As she sat back down and his head turned she smiled, she hadn't expected him to look up and he had.

"Didn't get anymore burgers?" Jughead teases.

"They were all out." Acacia laughs before giving him a side hug as the bell rings, Betty, Kevin and the new girl fast approaching.

"Acacia!" Betty calls as she's getting ready to go to class and leave Jughead to his novel.

"Hey Betty, Kevin. What's up?" She avoids the new girl. Not pleased when she opens her mouth.

"I was about to show Betty some moves, help her out so she can get on the cheerleading squad. Betty said you used to be on the team? Maybe you could give us a clue as to what Cheryl wants?" Jughead snorts.

"If her brother and myself couldn't talk her to re-joining the squad, what makes you think she'd help you join it?" Betty sighs.

"Please Acacia? You don't have to show me any moves, just tell me what to expect from Cheryl-" Acacia cuts her off.

"You already know what to expect from her Betty. It won't be because you aren't good enough, I bet you'll do a great audition-" Betty cuts her off.

"But?" She asks Acacia.

"But it won't matter, and you know why." Getting her bag, Acacia sighs. "I have to get to class. I hope you do well." The brunette leans down and kisses Jughead before heading back inside for biology.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST DATE 

* * *

School had let out and Acacia was looking for Jughead. It wasn't long before she found him in the empty student lounge typing away, however before she could take a step over its threshold she was pulled back.

Whipping her head aroun Acacia opened her mouth to give whoever it was a piece of her mind when she saw it was only Betty. In a cheerleading uniform. Grinning from ear to ear.

"I mad the squad! Can you believe it?" Betty squeals. Jumping up and down still holding on tight to the brunette arm. "And I'm going to the dance with your brother, which means-"

"No. Absolutely not!" Acacia tries to pull herself out of the cheerleaders hold.

"Please? I'll do your home wor for a week-"

"A month!" Acacia deals. Betty let's go before running off down the hallway.

Shaking her head, mumbling under her breath she walks over the threshold, across to the love seat and jumps over it landing beside Jughead who looks up from his work.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Ace?" He asks.

"Class is over burger boy, time to walk me home. I'm gonna have to stretch for the shopping trip with Bett-"

"You're going shopping? Why?" He laughs as he packs his laptop away.

"Because Betty's going to the dance with my brother-" Jughead looked at her with raised eyebrows "-and she may have agreed to do my homework for a month if I complied." Both laughed at that.

"Are you going to get a dress too?" Jughead asks.

"Why? Are you asking me to accompany you to the dance?" She asked a little afraid of his answer. He laughs.

"No. But considering... it'll kind of be like our first date at Pop's even if we did go, wouldn't it?" He asks. Jughead doesn't see Acacia's face fall. He does however see the smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Absolutely!"

Shopping. An activity in which, while necessary, was something that Acacia Andrews detested with her entire being.

Cruising the clothes racks with Betty, the brunette didn't understand what was the big fuss about the semi-formal. It wasn't like it was the actual formal and yet Acacia was a little disappointed that Jughead hadn't asked her to go.

The prospect of going to the Chok'Lit Shoppe however did lighten her spirit somewhat, that was until Betty demanded even though she wasn't going to the dance she but a dress to wear tonight at the Chok'Lit Shoppe to show Jughead exactly what he would have missed out on.

While not interested in shopping, she did want to have one of those moments with Jughead where he realises he fucked up, so she ran around and managed to find a simple black dress that went great with her grandmothers heirloom necklace she wore on special occasions.

Having some heels at home she parted ways with Betty, running strait to her bedroom to shower, do her hair and makeup before putting on her new dress.

When she came out of her room that night both her twin father believed that she was going to the prom, that is until she told them she was going to meet Jughead at Pop's Chok'Lit Shoppe.

Fred Andrews wasn't happy that his daughter was getting dressed for a dance she wouldn't be going to, that her own boyfriend hadn't even asked her to go to while Archie started questioning whether the two were even actually an item.

Getting a lift from her father she was there before Jughead and ordered three burgers, two orders of fries, a large onion rings, and a strawberry milkshake with extra cherries.

While waiting for Jughead and her order she took out "The Lion, The Witch & The Wardrobe" opening it to the last page she was reading when someone slid into the booth across from her.

"Holy hell you look like heaven tonight, Angel." She knew that voice. She spent four hours a week listening to that voice and almost the entire summer having conversations with its owner.

"Leave or I'll scream." Acacia says above a whisper, not daring to look up into his eyes.

"Angel-"

"She asked you to leave O'Connell. So I suggest you do, unless you want the school board to know exactly what kind of a teacher you are." Acacia looks up hearing Jughead and smiles at him, happy and greatfull for his arrival and stepping in.

Keeping her head down, not looking at Mr. O'Connell slides out of the seat, Acacia tenses at the mans words.

"Go ahead. I won't give up on her."

As he turns and walks away Jughead slides into the booth beside her and wraps his arms around her as best he can.

"Are you alright? I'm so sor-"

"I'm okay, Juggie. You're here now."

Time passed by quickly and pretty soon Acacia was leaning her head in Jughead's shoulder, reading each word he typed entranced, never having thought just how great a writer he truly was.

Acacia was in the middle of pointing out a grammatical error, much to Jughead's horror, just as her brother can storming in. Disheveled he walked up to Pop Tate asking if he'd seen Betty around and at that moment the brunette Andrews phone started to ring.

Lifting it up to see the caller ID, the picture of herself and the blonde immediately told her it was Betty calling, and from what she was seeing she wasn't willing to speak to her friend in hearing range of her brother in case they were fighting.

"Move over Jugs, I gotta take this outside." He opens his mouth to ask why when she shows him the screen. Seeing the ID he slides out letting her out of the booth and watches as she brushes passed her brother who's heading toward their booth before answering the phone.

" _Acacia?_ " She can immediately hear the tell take signs of her friend trying to cover up her cries.

"Betty, what's wrong?" She asks.

"It's Archie-" Acacia shook her head and looked through the window of Pop's to see her brother sitting across from Jughead "-and Veronica."

Hearing their names together confirmed Acacia's feeling when she first set sight on the new girl that she would only cause trouble.

Acacia kept silent listening to the indecipherable words spoken on the other end until she saw her brother coming toward her, and heard a soft "thank you" in the other end.

"That's what best friends are for, Betty." Acacia says, her twin stopping hearing what his sister just said.

"That was Betty? Is she-" Acacia walks up to her brother and slaps him.

"Betty is my only female friend, best friend even. She's like a sister to me Archie and I know you've never thought to mine or any other persons feelings before your own, so I'm going to warn right now that if you hurt her, your dead to me."

Turning in her heel and walking back in to Pop's, Acacia rubbed her palm as she walked back to Jughead who had a new serving of onion rings and a strawberry milkshake waiting when she arrived.

"Great first date?" He asks. Acacia smiles and slides into the booth beside Jughead.

"Yeah. The best."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: GUILTY 

* * *

_I think many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Jason Blossom hadn't drowned on July 4th. That we'd come to school Monday morning, and there Jason would be. Or that we'd see him and Cheryl in a booth at Pop's. But that was before the undeniable, irrevocable fact of his bloated, water-logged body, a corpse with a bullet hole in its forehead, and terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel, or the telltale beating of a guilty heart._

Rolling onto her back, eyes wide awake, Acacia Andrews reached out her arm, turning on her bedside lamp.

Guilt kept her awake. The guilt of knowing her going to the police may help the police with Jason Blossoms case, but in doing so she would end up revealing the truth behind who she had spent the Fourth of July with and more then half the summer before three words followed by that gunshot brought her to her senses.

Hearing the familiar sound of her brother sneaking out, the brunette sat up in bed and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. Reading 04:28 she threw the phone to her side before picking it back up and scrolling through her text messages and texted Jughead.

It wasn't moments later that she she received a text back from her friend, laughing at the his pointing out her obvious grammatical errors before texting him back "  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"c u scool! xo"

Felling a little less guilty Acacia out her phone on her bedside table and switched of her lamp before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
